Very generally stated, the primary objectives of the Population Research Center of the University of Texas at Austin remain the same: Further growth and strengthening of the infrastructure in order to facilitate high quality research and training in demography and human ecology. Specific goals include: (1) the utilization of core support to expand the volume and quality of ongoing research and training activities; (2) maintenance and strengthening of the computer programming staff and our system of data access and processing; (3) further development of the Center library facilities, including the updating and dissemination of the International Census Bibliography.